Dichos del abuelo
by Lita Black
Summary: Su abuelo le dijo que todos los Echizen caían. Pero él nunca creyó que de esa forma, después de todo era el príncipe del tennis, soberbio, arrogante y sumamente despistado. ¿Cuántas cosas pasaron sin que él llegara a notarlo? [OneShot]


**Disclaimer: **Oh, vamos...siquiera puedo dibujar un maldito árbol y ustedes esperan que sea la creadora de un Manga, posteriormente Animé. Pues déjeme decirle que están locos si piensan que esto es mío. PoT no me pertenece (más quisiera yo) pero a Konomi Takeshi si.

Hola! Pues bueno, estoy aquí haciéndo el ridículo esperando que este fic sea lo suficientemente aceptable.

Tengo mis dudas...pero es que vamos...quién puede plasmar a la perfección el carácter de Ryoma Echizen, es complicado el chico! Sí, no me lo digan...seguramente muchas mejores autoras que yo van a plasmarlo mucho mejor pero bueno...che! todo no se puede.

Sin ánimos de ofender mis felicitaciones a Chia-uchiha o Pervert-chan, nataliariddle, PuccaLv, Eva-AngelK y La narradora que han escrito fics muy buenos sobre este animé, que personalmente cada día me gusta un poco más.

Y por último. Oh, sí, amemos a Ryoga Echizen.

_**

* * *

**_

"_**Ya cambiarás. Tarde o temprano todos los Echizen caen."**_

Se despertó sobresaltado ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de su profesor.

¿Desde cuándo él tenía esa especie de sueños?

Bueno, para ser sinceros había demasiadas cosas que habían cambiado en el último tiempo sin que él se percatara. Está bien, admitía que era un poco despistado; pero es que esos sucesos habían pasado demasiado rápido como para que él llegara a impedirlos o siquiera notarlos.

¿En qué momento él había dejado de pertenecer al séptimo grado para convertirse en un adolescente de 17 años?

¿En qué momento su hermano Ryoga había regresado a su hogar? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué sus padres lo habían acogido como si jamás se hubiese ido, cómo si fuese el hijo pródigo? Y él... ¿Por qué él lo había perdonado y se había acostumbrado con tanta facilidad a su presencia? Como si lo hubiese extrañado, bueno, quizá un poco.

¿En qué momento se había convertido en el capitán de Seigaku?

¿En qué momento Tezuka se había casado con aquella jovencita estudiante de psicología?

¿En qué momento el tonto de Momoshiro le había declarado su amor a la hermana menor de Tachibana?

¿En qué momento Inui se había convertido en profesor de Química?

¿En qué momento Ryuzaki había cambiado su peinado a un hermoso cabello sostenido por un listón? Y lo más sorprendente ¿Desde cuándo él se fijaba en esas cosas?

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y preguntas. Depositó su mirada dorada sobre el pizarrón y emitió un bostezo al comprobar de qué iba la clase.

Se desperezó con lentitud.

Por suerte su habilidad para el tennis no había cambiado.

¿¡CAMBIARÍA!?

Ese había sido su mayor temor desde que su abuelo, cuando él tenía tres años había pronunciado la frase que colmaba sus pesadillas.

¿Acaso existiría una maldición sobre la familia Echizen que dictaba que a determinada edad perdían todas sus condiciones para practicar tennis?

"_**Ya cambiarás. Tarde o temprano todos los Echizen caen."**_

¡Miren al pervertido de su padre!

¡Al _simpático_ de su hermano!

Cuando sonó la campana se levantó de su banco con el terror reflejado en el rostro. Tomó aire tratando de recobrar la compostura, el aire solía hacerle bien. Igual que un partido: él, la pelota, el aire fresco corriéndole por el rostro y el destrozar al oponente ¿se necesitaba más en esta vida?

Sí. Por supuesto que sí.

Una buena Ponta.

Siguió caminando a paso lento, ahora mucho más tranquilo aunque con la duda rondándole en la cabeza ¿a qué se referiría su abuelo con el todos caen?

Es que señoras y señores Echizen Ryoma sólo piensa en la victoria, caer para él es ser derrotado.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente por la sorpresa. Llaméenlo distraído, despistado, desatento y todas las derivaciones que se les ocurran pero aquello no era normal.

¿Desde cuándo Ryuzaki charlaba tan animadamente con una persona, sin tartamudear? Y ENCIMA ESA PERSONA ERA UN HOMBRE!

Es que...es que mírenla! Ahí parada...charlando tan efusivamente con aquel muchacho...sonriéndole...pegándole suavemente sobre el hombro con su puño...

Momento.

Esto se le hacía familiar.

_-¿Cuál es tu problema Chibi-suke?_

_-Ninguno._

_-Las mujeres son así chibi-suke_

_-¿Es que acaso no puedes dejar de hablar?_

_-Sólo estábamos coqueteando..._

_-Creo que intentaba matarte..._

_-No. Estábamos coqueteando; algunas simulan odiarte, otras te abrazan cariñosamente._

Coqueteando...así que Sakuno estaba coqueteando.

La mataría.

¿Con qué maldito derecho estaba coqueteando con ese...ese...bueno, lo que sea que era ese...?

Acortó las distancias a pasos considerables.

-Ryuzaki, tu abuela te llama.

-Oh...oh Gra- Gracias Ryoma- kun

Se dio media vuelta ignorando el rostro de desconcierto del joven que la acompañaba.

Él sólo le había dicho que su abuela la buscaba, no había ido a interrumpirla.

En realidad él le había hecho un favor.

Pero su abuela no la había llamado. Conclusión: Quedaría como un estúpido.

Maldita Sakuno Ryuzaki, que le hacía ir a salvarla de esos molestos chicos quedando como un estúpido.

Es que vamos...no creerán que él, lo había hecho en beneficio propio. Él tan sólo la había ayudado; porque para ser sinceros todos sabían que la joven no podría arreglárselas solas con un chico que la estaba acosando.

_Pero ella parecía disfrutarlo. _Frunció el seño como si eso alejara a la molesta voz – que curiosamente tenía el mismo tono que la de Ryoga- de su mente.

Claro que no ella no lo disfrutaba.

_Sí, sí que lo disfrutaba._

Maldita sea, cállate.

_No, no deseo callarme._

Bufó Exasperado.

Bueno, gracias a todos los dioses ya era otro día, sin duda uno mucho mejor.

¿Qué-demonios-estaba-haciendo-Ryuzaki-nuevamente-con-ese-chico?

Que alguien se lo dijera para no enloquecer! Es que mírenla…estaba ahí y es que arrrg ¿Otra vez tendrías que salvarla¿Siempre tendría que salvarla?

¿Siempre tendría que salvarla?

La realidad lo golpeó con fuerza. ¿Desde cuándo él se preocupaba por otra persona¿Desde cuándo a él le preocupaba tanto aquella chica?

No. No era que le preocupara, es tan sólo que le estaba devolviendo el favor. Ella había intentado sanar su ojo aquella vez…

Hace cuatro años.

-A quién engañas Chibi-suke?

-Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

-Visitarte. ¿Acaso no puedo?

-No. Tengo entrenamiento

-Los entrenamientos acaban de terminar Chibi-suke

Definitivamente esta no era su semana. Primero pensando en cosas que lo trastornan, y luego, con el bolso en mano queda como un estúpido frente a su hermano. Vamos Echizen! Piensa en algo para no quedar como un idiota frente, valga la redundancia, otro idiota. Ya está! Solución encontrada. Lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Por lo visto no tienes ganas de hablar.

Volvió a fulminarlo con la mirada que Kami le dio. Y bien que sabe Ryoga que su hermano quiere verlo a doscientos kilómetros de allí. Bueno, sólo por esta vez Ryoga sería un buen hermano y se iría de allí para no molestar a su hermano menor. Pero sólo por esta vez, no vayan a acostumbrarse.

-Como sea Chibi-suke. Me voy.

-Ah?

-Me voy. Quedé con aquella chica linda, la del otro día

-La que intentaba matarte?

-Esa! Así que….adiós.

Y sin más se fue de Seigaku. Su hermano estaba completamente loco y lamentablemente era imposible recuperar su cordura.

Así que ahora él salía con aquella chica que intentaba…

Recordó a su abuelo siendo feliz con tan sólo mirar la lluvia caer junto a su abuela.

Recordó a su padre, un maldito pervertido, mirar ceñudo y con intentos homicidas _(n/a: yo sé lo que es que te miren así. Y es horrible)_ a cualquiera que osara de hablarle a su adorada y amada esposa.

E imaginó a su hermano, el rebelde de su hermano, tomado de la mano con aquella chica que lo hacía rabiar.

Él no quería lo mismo. Él sólo quería seguir con su adorada pelotita amarilla.

Pero….maldita sea, tampoco quería que Ryuzaki haga eso con aquel idiota. Pero sólo la estaba protegiendo. Por supuesto.

Algo tenía que hacer. No podía permitir que…

¿No podía? Se aferró la cabeza con ambas manos, esto lo estaba volviendo loco.

Cambió de dirección bruscamente y se dirigió hacia el aula de música, donde seguro encontraría a Ryuzaki.

-Ryuzaki! Espera.

La joven quedó estática ante la orden de Ryoma. Es que cuando Ryoma ordena el resto de los mortales obedecen.

-Sí? Ryoma-kun?

-Te prohíbo que te acerques a aquel sujeto. De hecho te prohíbo siquiera que pienses en él.

-Ah?

-Aquel chico, con el que estabas la última vez.

-Ryoma te encuentras bien?

Y Ryoma sintiéndose un tremendo idiota sonrío, estaba haciendo el ridículo. Y Sakuno sonrío a modo de disculpa. Y eso a Ryoma le encantó, que sonriera, y que lo hiciese sólo para él.

Recordó a su abuelo siendo feliz con tan sólo mirar la lluvia caer junto a su abuela.

Recordó a su padre, un maldito pervertido, mirar ceñudo y con intentos homicidas a cualquiera que osara de hablarle a su adorada y amada esposa.

E imaginó a su hermano, el rebelde de su hermano, tomado de la mano con aquella chica que lo hacía rabiar.

Y él quiso lo mismo. Y que la chica fuese Sakuno.

Entonces comprendió a qué se refería su abuelo.

Los Echizen no caen derrotados, caen enamorados.

* * *

**Eiji Sempai dice:** Vamos! ahora todos le dejamos un reviews a Lita nyah! Ella quiere saber que les pareció esta historia de mi O'chibi y la nieta de Sumirecita.

Ahora...me dejan un Reviews!? Síii?? Graaaaaaaciiiiias, prometo contestarlos todos, es que buuu!!! díganme que por lo menos mis horas perdidas de Comercio sirvieron para algo y por lo menos aunque sea les gustó un poquito el fic.

Porr favooor andaaa...di que siiiiii.

**Lita Black.**


End file.
